kiddietrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Blossom Express
O Train itself range Blossom Express is a train manufactured by Ward in the 1990s. There are two types. One is small and can fit on the same size as a normal twelve inch gauge track and the same size as non-Ward rides. Themes & Types by Location *CityPlace Express/Plaza Train (Christmas Year-Round & Easter except for when it is crowded, now gone due to the rebrand) First outdoor kiddie train to not have any scenery in the middle but trees *University Mall (Removed in 2012 and it got replaced by a custom Circus Train model based on the SBF and Sartori versions with the same cars and is currently gone due to the mall's redevelopement) *Boynton Beach Mall ( Opened in 2003 and Closed in Easter 2010. Got Replaced by the Boynton Beach Express in 2010 and closed in 2015 to be replaced by Safari Rides similar to The Mall at Wellington Green's) Only Ward in Palm Beach County until Rosemary Square and Palm Beach Outlets opened clones of this. * Orland Square Mall (Opened in 2004?:First kiddie train with a face and the only version to be custom designed with balloons all over the cars and the first model in a 2 story mall) *Eastdale Mall (opened in the same year as the mall itself) First edition without WMC lettering on the caboose and instead says "EASTDALE EXPRESS" on the engine and the caboose's roof in the same fashion as how Coral Square customized theirs with a headlight that works. *Pembroke Lakes Mall (opened with the mall)-Only Ward that features the "SMALL FRY CHOO CHOO" lettering on the rear of the caboose. First Ward in Broward County since Coral Square and only one that uses an oval until the opening of the one at Palm Beach Outlets in 2016. *Town Center at Boca Raton (opened in 1980) Similar to the original train that used to be at Boynton Beach Mall until 2010. Operated by Oakes Spectacular Trains *Oakbrook Center (Opened with the mall) Operated by The Train Ride Company. *Edison Mall (opened with the mall) FIRST in Fort Myers and is similar to the one at Boynton Beach Mall before their version of this model was defunct in early 2010 *Cielo Vista Mall (opened with the mall) First type in a 2 story mall. *Valley West Mall (Currently closed and replaced by Farm Train) *Coral Square (Opened in 2005 in the middle of the mall between Kohl's and Sears and was relocated to the JCPenney court in 2006 until it was replaced by a new SBF kiddie train ride in 2019) *Volusia Mall (replaced by a trackless train like the Boynton Beach Express that closed in 2015 to make way for a new attraction called Zippy Rides where kids ride the back of animals that roll on wheels) Only Ward to use their custom layout much like the closed one at Tampa's University Mall) *Highland Mall (not in the mall but a store until it closed in 2010 along with the mall) *The Kart Ranch (opened in a unknown year) Third version to feature Thomas's face and the first to have his number. Only version with orange to the coaches to resemble his coaches Annie and Clarabel. Also the first fun center installation and the first outdoor version ever. *Akron Zoo (Opened with the zoo and closed in 2011,now on static display after they added a trackless train) * Apple Fest (operated only one year) First trailer mounted version ever used. Seen on YouTube. First to be operated in events. *Collin Creek Mall (Opened in 2004 with a tunnel and removed in 2010 due to the mall dying and closing in 2019) *Phesant Lane Mall (Opened in 2003 with snow decorations still used every Christmas) *R&G Kiddie Railroad (opened at Sunland Park Mall) First smaller version with two coaches like Aventura Express's and the first upstairs kiddie train since Cielo Vista Mall's. *Wolfchase Galleria (opened in 1997 replaced by Wattman trackless train)-First one in Tennesee to be used. It used to be located near the carousel on the 2nd floor. Similar to Boynton Beach Mall before their version of this model was replaced by the former Peapod Express. * Tyler's Tender (opened in a unknown year)-First and only version of this model in a restaurant and the only one of two versions to use a oval track. *Palm Beach Outlets (opened in 2016 which was 2 years after the mall's first opening in 2014) First train in a outlet mall and second outdoor train since Rosemary Square during the CityPlace era in 2010. *Miami International Mall (opened with the mall) Only one in a Miami area mall until the opening of Aventura Express in 2007. *Yorktown Center (opened with the mall) Only one in Illinois ever built with custom windows. *Morgantown Mall (opened with the mall and replaced by a similar train that Boynton Beach Mall also used to have) First custom version ever opened. *Aventura Mall (opened in the mall in the 2000's) Only version to have 2 cars. First to have a longer layout and moving center scenery just like Boynton Beach Mall's moving heads from North Pole Express Boynton Junction. *Southridge Mall (replaced by a Wattman Mini Express) 2nd version to have a Thomas face on the front similar to Orland Square's but in a different style. *Yorktown Mall (opened with the mall) Similar to Valley West Mall's. *Citrus Park (opened in 1999) Similar to the former one at Boynton Beach Mall before it was replaced by the Boynton Beach Express from 2010-2015 and Safari Rides from 2015-present *Barton Creek Square (opened in 1980) 3rd version of this model in Texas to operate in a two story mall and the first train to use different center scenery. First to be used in a mall. Similar to Wolfchase Galleria's *Sunland Park Mall (opened in 2005) 2nd version to feature 2 coaches instead of just one and the only one without the 97 number on the side of the main engine and the first to be smaller and the first to have different center scenery. Going to be removed in 2019 due to the mall dying. * Fair Oaks Farms (opened with the farm) Only farm location of this train ever installed. Similar to most models. *Southridge Mall (opened with the mall) Similar to the one in the Sears court at Orland Square Mall before Sears closed. Now a trackless train replaces it. *Treasure Coast Square (opened 2019) Replaced a Bellatori train similar to Downtown Express. *Old School Square (added ????) Similar to Apple Fest Category:Trains Category:Ward Manafacturing Company Brand Rides Category:Types Designs #Custom (Orland Square Mall,Valley West Mall) #Standard (all versions except Eastdale Mall with Eastdale Express replacing WMC) #with Smokestack (University Mall) #Small (some versions have a tender) #Flags with pictuers of the Princesses and Lightning McQueen from Cars (Coral Square Mall) #Blue (Yorktown) #Custom layout (Tyler's Tender) # R&G Kiddie Railroad (Sunland Park Mall) # Custom wording on caboose (Aventura Mall and Pembroke Lakes Mall) Designs #Thomas's face (Orland Square/Southridge Mall/Kart Ranch) #Pictures of Disney characters (Coral Square) #With smoke (University Mall) #Custom (Valley West Mall/Yorktown Center) #With wording (Aventura Mall, Pembroke Lakes Mall and Eastdale Mall) #Original (Boynton Beach Mall, Cielo Vista Mall) #With coal tender (Unknown Mall/An Outdoor Light Display) #Different headlight (Coral Square,Melbourne Square) #Oval layout (Tyler's Tender/Palm Beach Outlets) #R&G Kiddie Railroad (Sunland Park Mall) #Custom colors (Yorktown Mall/Morgantown Mall/Valley West Mall) #Standard (Boynton Beach Mall/Wolfchase Galleria/Miami International Mall) #Long caboose (unknown) #Long layout (Eastdale Mall/Aventura Mall) #Thomas colors (The Kart Ranch) #Long caboose (dead mall) Category:Trains Category:Ward Manafacturing Company Brand Rides